Broken Home
by pierre45
Summary: More RandomClassics49 as promised!From now on,I am taking requests.Sorry for the long wait.Have been busy.Original story credits to RandomClassics49.Editing credits to me.
1. I Know What We're Going To Do Today!

MBD/PAF 3/21/13

Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the big tree, thinking of what to do.

"Ferb got nothing, any ideas?" Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

"Now that you mention it, I-"Ferb was interrupted by his brother.

"I got it, we could-" Phineas was cut by Ferb.

"Phineas, let me-" Ferb was cut again

"Ferb, would you let me finish my-"Phineas was interrupted by Ferb. Again.

"Phineas, for the last time, let me-" Ferb was cut off for the 3rd time.

"Ferb, stop interrupting-" BAM! Ferb slapped Phineas across the face.

"Would you let me finish my sentence, you babbling ox!" Ferb yelled

"Oh great, now I forgot what I gonna say, oh, by the way, thanks a heap for slapping me, Ferb!" Phineas retaliated.

"For the last time, let me freaking talk!" Ferb grabbed Phineas by the collar.

"How about you let ME freaking talk?!" Phineas shoved Ferb back.

"You did NOT just shove me, you little screwball!" Ferb stared poison daggers through Phineas.

"Oh yes I did and I'll do it again!" Phineas shoved Ferb, even harder.

Ferb then proceeded to tackle Phineas to the ground.

Candace came outside, seeing the two choking each other.

"Hey! Break it up, you two!" Candace separated Phineas and Ferb.

"He started it!" Phineas whined.

'That's a load of bull, and you know it!" Ferb snarled.

"Stop it NOW!" Candace yelled, silencing the disbanded brothers.

"If you two don't stop, I WILL get mom out here." Candace looked at the two with a menacing death glare.

"Alright." Phineas and Ferb sighed.

"Good, I don't wanna have to come here again!" Candace went back inside.

Phineas and Ferb then sat at separate sides of the tree, when Isabella came in.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Not much." Phineas said ,holding his face.

"Where's Ferb, and what is THAT?" Isabella noticed the throbbing red handprint on Phineas' cheek.

"Ferb and I aren't speaking right now, and that is Ferb's hand after he slapped me." Phineas said angrily.

Isabella then approached Ferb.

"Ferb, why did you slap your own brother?" Isabella asked.

"I suggest a project, but he kept interrupting me!" Ferb glared at Phineas.

"I'm gonna sit this out." Isabella sighed.

"Bye, Isabella!" Phineas waved.

"Phineas, you are pa-the-tic." Ferb said ,sarcastically.

"Shut up, tree boy." Phineas said annoyed.

"What'd you call me?" Ferb peeked over the edge of the tree.

"You heard me." Phineas turned back around.

"Forget this." Ferb got up and went back in the house.

Phineas got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Linda said noticing Phineas walk in.

"Oh hey." Phineas said in a miffed monotone manner.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just not in a great mood right now." Phineas said grabbing some ice.

"Wait, what's that?" Linda looked at the area that Phineas was icing.

"It's nothing." Phineas said mellowly.

Linda gave him a stern look and he revealed the handprint.

"Candace, Ferb, get down here!" Linda called.

The two came at lighting speed.

"Candace, put your hand on that mark." Linda instructed. Candace put her hand on and it didn't match.

"Alright, you're free to go. Ferb, you're up." Ferb reluctantly put his hand on and it matched perfectly.

"Ferb Thomas Fletcher, we're gonna have a serious talk when your father gets home." Linda tapped her foot. Ferb gulped.

"Phineas, why'd Ferb slap you?" Linda asked.

"We had a bit of a disagreement, and mistakes were made…" Phineas looked around nervously.

"Why don't tell her about the part where you shoved me, TWICE!" Ferb called from across the room.

"Oh my goodness, you two were FIGHTING?" Linda looked at Phineas and Ferb, disappointed.

"If you let me finish what I was saying, we wouldn't have had to-" Ironically, Phineas interrupted Ferb.

"Ferb, I shoved you. You SHOVED me, there's a huge difference." Phineas said, in a know-it-all fashion.

"See, there you go AGAIN, why do you keep interrupting me?" Ferb snapped.

"STOP YELLING AT ME ALREADY!" Phineas bellowed at Ferb.

"That is enough! Phineas, go to your sister's room. Ferb, go to your room!" Linda scolded.

"OK." Phineas and Ferb said in a defeated tone.

"Wait, why am I going to Candace's room?" Phineas asked, confused.

"I don't want you two in the same room until you can be nice to each other." Linda said, seriously

"Oh" Phineas said, and with that, the two walked off.


	2. Death Threats and a Split Decision

Phineas walked into Candace's room.

"Phineas, remember that talk about Personal… wait, what's wrong?" Candace noticed a tear in Phineas' eye.

"Everyone's mad at me." Phineas sniffled.

"Phineas, we're not mad at you, we're just trying to keep you and Ferb from fighting." Candace patted her brother on the back.

"If you're wondering, mom sent me here." Phineas said.

"That explains a lot, but Phineas, the point is, we do care about you, we want you and Ferb to be the way you two usually are." Candace explained.

"Thanks ,sis, I needed that." Phineas said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're welcome, but, where's Ferb?" Candace asked.

"In my room, mom doesn't want us near each other." Phineas plainly said.

"I can see why, you two were trying to choke each other when I was in the backyard." Candace looked at her brother.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna talk to Ferb and try to patch things up." Phineas said, with fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ummm, alright." Candace focused her attention on her closet, looking for an outfit to wear.

* * *

Ferb was staring at the wall, when Phineas walked in.

"What do you want?" Ferb blankly said.

Phineas then closed the door and locked it.

"Ferb, we need to talk." Phineas looked at his brother, with hatred in his eyes.

"Wait, why'd you lock the door?" Ferb said, with nervousness in his voice.

"This talk remains between me and you." Phineas said seriously.

"Oh God, you're about to kill me, aren't you?" Ferb started to sweat bullets.

"Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, such a jokester." Phineas snickered, but as soon as he finished his sentence, his smirk disappeared.

"But seriously, Ferb, after that little… 'Disagreement' today. I'm beginning to question this partnership between us…" Phineas sat on the bed.

"If you had just let me talk, we wouldn't be here." Ferb looked at his brother with soulless eyes.

"Alright, fine, what was your awesome idea?" Phineas tapped his foot.

"I was gonna suggest we build a brain reader to see what your idea was…"Ferb looked at his brother.

"if you wouldn't have interrupted me, I would've done that." Phineas sighed. Ferb stood up BAM! He kicked Phineas in the southern regions.

"What the hell, Ferb?!" Phineas cried out in pain.

"You are the most infuriating, narrow minded, PINHEAD I HAVE EVER MET!" Ferb screamed.

Phineas just stood there, fighting back tears, but at the same time, he could feel his blood boil.

"Oh, now you're gonna cry!" Ferb threw his arms in the air.

Phineas gripped his hands around Ferb's neck to the point where his turning red.

"Ferb Fletcher, if you ever cross me again, I'll make sure never build anything again in your life!" Phineas snarled.

Ferb's pupils shrunk to the size of a speck of dirt.

"I'm glad we had this little talk." Phineas slammed the door behind him.

"That kid's got issues." Ferb muttered to himself.

* * *

When Lawrence got home, the family had a heated discussion over the fight.

Later that night, Linda and Lawrence discussed the matter in private, but Candace was using her masterful eavesdropping skills to listen.

"I don't know what to do with these two." Linda sighed, falling into her husband's arms.

"Well, maybe we should keep Phineas and Ferb in different rooms until we can sit them down and talk to them." Lawrence rubbed his chin.

"That's a great idea. We could move Phineas to that spare room in the back, and Ferb could stay where he is." Linda thought it through.

"Well, we better talk to the boys and get their stuff separated." The two got up and went upstairs. Candace dashed to her room.

"Wait, isn't that Candace's shoe?" Linda noticed the white shoe sitting by the staircase.

"Perry's probably getting into the closet again." Lawrence shook his head.

* * *

Linda got Phineas, Lawrence got Ferb, and the four went into the kitchen.

"Phineas, Ferb, we've decided that until you two can settle down and be nice to each other, you will be staying in different rooms." Linda looked at the two.

"Fine by me." Phineas said with anger in his voice.

'Where do we sign?" Ferb joked.

The four sorted out the clothing, personal belongings, and after a bit of a fight, the electronics.

"Well Phineas, here's your new room." Linda showed Phineas the room, which didn't lack space.

"Nice, I like, I like." Phineas nodded his head.

"Well, you should probably get ready for bed." Linda walked out of the hallway.

"Night, mom." Phineas called.

"Goodnight, Phineas." Linda called back.

* * *

Ferb was lying awake, thinking of a way to get payback on Phineas.

"Hmm, put worms in his underwear? Nah, too childish." Ferb scratched that item off the list.

"Blackmail?...Maybe." Ferb scrolled down to the next item.

"…Oh yeah, that'll do, that'll do just fine…"Ferb developed an evil smile.


	3. The False Kiss and The Rope

The next day, Phineas was working on a project by himself when Isabella came in.

"Now's my chance to enact Operation: Payback…" Ferb thought to himself.

Ferb approached Isabella as she entered the gate.

"Oh, hey Ferb, you and Phineas still not talking?" Isabella asked.

Ferb then grabbed Isabella, and began kissing her.

"Hey Ferb, you got the…" Phineas' jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Ferb kissing Isabella.

"You two timing son of a…" Phineas then punched Ferb to the ground.

"Phineas, Ferb, what are you doing?" Isabella shouted in shock.

Phineas then grabbed Ferb and bashed his head into the tree three times.

Ferb grabbed Phineas by the triangular head and threw him into the glass door which almost broke.

Phineas opened the door then slammed it into Ferb.

Ferb then tackled Phineas into the house.

Candace was upstairs when she heard the crashing.

"What's going on out he-AAHH!" Candace saw the two essentially destroying the house.

"Hey, hey! STOP!" Candace tried to stop the two, but to no avail.

Phineas and Ferb went at it for at least 35 minutes when Candace pulled out her emergency tazer and zapped Phineas and Ferb.

"Candace, why'd you taze me?" Phineas looked up at his sister with big, sad puppy-dog eyes.

"I had to stop you two before one of you got hurt." Candace sternly said.

"Look at this mess. You two are so B-U-S-T-E-D!" Candace took a picture on her phone and ran off.

"Ferb, you sick little monkey, what were you doing with my girlfriend?" Phineas had a "You're about to die" look in his eyes.

"If you must know, I was getting payback on you, for starting this bloody mess!" Ferb glared at Phineas.

"That's it! I'm gonna mess you up!" Phineas grabbed a golf club from the closet and began clubbing Ferb with it.

Ferb grabbed the club, kicked Phineas in the ribs and whacked him in the head as hard as he could.

Isabella ran into the house and tried to pry the club from Ferb's hands.

Ferb kicked Isabella to the ground, which made her face turn red.

Isabella pounced on Ferb and began punching him.

"AGH! Ferb Fletcher, you are INSUFFERABLE!" Isabella stormed out of the house.

"Ferb, now look what you did!" Phineas grabbed Ferb by the collar for the umpteenth time.

"You know what, Phineas? Why don't you the world a big favor and DROP DEAD!" Ferb screamed as loud as he could.

Phineas just stood, his heart sank, all emotion and color drained from his face.

"What, Phineas, What?" Ferb watched as his brother walked up the stairs.

"This isn't gonna end well" Ferb put hid hand on his head.

Candace was running as fast as she could to find her mother.

"MOOOOOOOMMMM!" Linda could hear Candace scream from outside.

"What is it, Candace?" Linda walked outside to find Candace flipping through her phone.

"Look at this picture of the house!" Candace pulled up a picture of the house, completely trashed and wrecked.

"Wha… Who would.. " Linda was completely baffled.

"It was Phineas and Ferb. They were fighting again!" Candace exclaimed.

Phineas had left a note on Isabella's door and on the kitchen table. He locked the door to his room and pulled a rope from his closet. Linda had just gotten home. She was not happy with what she saw.

"PHINEAS VINCENT FLYNN, FERB THOMAS FLETCHER, YOU GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" Linda screamed. Candace's smile grew bigger by the second. Ferb appeared, but no sign of Phineas.

"Phineas! Where are you?!" Linda called across the house.

Ferb picked up the note that Phineas left on the counter and shrieked like a girl when he read it.

"Let me see that…" Candace read the note and just passed out.

"Mom… I think you should read this…" Candace said horrified.


	4. The Big Blowout!

AN: This chapter is quite dark as it mentions…well you'll find out.

_{Note}_

Dear Family and Isabella,

I've grown tired of living this lie you people call a life, it's just not worth dragging on anymore, my life is nothing but one tragedy after another, it's best for everyone if I just End. It. All

Sincerely,

Phineas V. Flynn.

_{End of note}_

"Phineas…he's gonna commit…" Candace couldn't spit out the last word of her sentence. "Suicide." Ferb uttered. The three rushed to his room to find the door locked. "Phineas, please, open the door!" Linda called .No response. Ferb grabbed the screwdriver and screwed the bolts off the door. "Phineas, don't you do it!" Candace ran in the room steadying the chair that kept Phineas from hanging from the ceiling.

"Just let go of the chair." Phineas said with a dead tone. "If you're gonna kill yourself,

then you can forget it!" Candace clenched the chair harder. All of a sudden, Ferb walked up to Phineas." What do you want?" Phineas asked angrily. 'Get a hold of yourself, you twit! Killing yourself isn't gonna solve anything!" Ferb yelled at his stepbrother. Phineas then un tied the rope came down from the chair and punched Ferb in the stomach. Ferb fell to his knees, coughing for air.

Candace and Linda knew it was about to get ugly. "That's IT!" Ferb gored Phineas across the hall and the two plummeted down the stairs. Candace chased the two as did Linda. Phineas was attempting to kick Ferb, but Ferb was too quick. Ferb grabbed Phineas by the arm and judo flipped him over his head. "Ferb, why are you doing this? Why aren't we making summer great?" Phineas asked attempting to get up.

"WE? There was no WE in all this! There ISN'T any WE in all this! I did ALL THE WORK, you just thought up your stupid little ideas and flirted with Isabella all summer. I had many ideas, but I didn't say anything because you'd throw a baby fit, you little bugger!" Ferb unloaded. Phineas was in total disbelief at what had just occurred. Ferb, of all people, just screamed at him. Ferb saw Phineas was about in tears.

"Oh great, now you're gonna start crying!" Ferb rolled his eyes as he didn't see what was happening next. "I'M throwing a fit?! Take a look at yourself, dillhole." Phineas hissed, Ferb glared at him. "You know what, I am SICK of you, you have no idea what it's like putting up with someone like YOU!" Ferb pointed, Phineas shook his head, laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Ferb yelled to the point where his face was turning red.

"You don't have a clue, don't you? I grew up with an abusive father, a sister who wouldn't help me, a mother who was never there… for TWO YEARS I put up with that! You think you have it bad? Try walking a mile in my shoes, pal." Phineas had blown a gasket, he'd had lost it. "At least YOU HAD a mother! My mum's DEAD! That's right, DEAD. I had to live without one. You don't what it's like to lose a family member so quickly!" Ferb bellowed, tears streaming down his face.

"Ferb… I had no idea…" Phineas said in total shock. "You don't care, you NEVER cared, the ONLY thing you care about are these STUPID PROJECTS! Isabella told me she didn't think you knew she even existed back when we were stranded on that island, which by the way was the STUPIDEST idea you've ever had!" Ferb yelled completely irrationally. Phineas face glowed red, to the point at which he almost snorted fire; he'd had enough of his brother.

"All I've heard from you recently in whine, whine, WHINE! Frankly, I don't think I should exist! Nobody cares about me. It's obvious God hates me! Otherwise, I wouldn't have people constantly trying to kill me!" Phineas said as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and gave it to Ferb. "Just do it." Phineas said exposing his chest. "I'm not stabbing" Ferb said." Ferb said while dropping the knife.

"Why?" Phineas asked, confused. "No matter how much I hate you, I'm not killing you." Ferb said. He hated Phineas more than anything right now, but he wasn't gonna kill his step-brother." Fine, then I'll just leave." Phineas said as he exited through the back door and walked off. "Phineas. PHINEAS!" Candace screeched, chasing Phineas down the sidewalk. "What?" Phineas said, Candace could see that he was clearly hurt. "You're not going anywhere except back home!" Candace said grabbing Phineas.

Phineas found his way out of Candace's grasp and walked off. "Fine! Leave then, you'll come crawling back!" Candace called, she was more hurt than anyone by the situation. Linda came outside and saw Candace slumped by the fence, crying her eyes out. "Candace, what's wrong?" Linda had never seen Candace like this before. "He's gone… Phineas left, why is this happening?" Candace looked at her mother with eyes Linda hadn't seen since Candace was little.

"Candace, I know you're hurt, but let's focus for a moment. We've gotta find Phineas." Linda said, putting her hands on Candace's shoulders. "you're right, let's go." Candace said. Linda ran to the car, but Candace walked up to Ferb. "You stay here, you little homewrecker." Candace hissed. Ferb couldn't believe that his sister ha just said that to him. Candace and Linda got into the car and sped off. Mean while, Phineas was making good progress, he'd already traveled four blocks.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky darkened and rain began falling. Phineas looked up and felt the drops hit his face as he continued on his way. Candace and Linda were slowly driving down the road, looking for Phineas. Suddenly, they saw Isabella run out of her house running down the sidewalk. "Isabella, what are you doing?" Candace asked Isabella confused. "I heard what happened, I'm looking for him!"

"Why don't you come in the car, it's a lot dryer." Linda said to Isabella. "No thanks, Mrs. Flynn. I'm making good progress on my own." Isabella said as she sped up. Meanwhile, Phineas had exited the sidewalk and was taking a dirt trail. He trekked the muddy train and exited out by a store. He went inside, bought a flashlight, and continued on his way. Candace and Linda were still driving and still no sign of Phineas. "Candace, take the wheel, I'm gonna call the police." Linda said as the two swapped seats.

Meanwhile, Isabella had just gotten onto the trail, but she was taking the side of it, she saw footprints, she could tell they were Phineas'. "He went this way!" Isabella said to herself as she dashed along the trail. Phineas had just arrived at his destination, the Danville Cemetery. He walked along the trail of tombstones, until he came across a mausoleum. He went inside, shut the door and turned on the flashlight, he was alone and yet he felt he wasn't.


	5. Cold-Ridden Triangles

Isabella was hunting for Phineas; she wasn't having much luck. The trail went cold after she exited the muddy trail. She went into a small "Mom & Pop" hardware store and decided to go into the store and see if anyone there had seen Phineas. "Excuse me, have you seen a small boy, triangular head, red hair, orange and white striped shirt come through here?" Isabella asked the man at the counter. "Yeah, I think I saw him go to the cemetery." The man said; Isabella gasped and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Linda and Candace were still on the road when Candace pulled them over. "Candace, why are we stopped?" Linda was in a tizzy; she didn't want to waste a second looking for Phineas. "Mom, look at these footprints!" Candace showed Linda the footprints that looked exactly like Phineas'. "He must've gone up the hill!" Linda said as the two drove up the hill. As chance would have it, they saw Isabella run to the cemetery.

"Here mom, drive the car; I'm gonna see what Isabella's doing." Candace said as she darted out of the car. "Isabella, why are you wondering through a cemetery?" Candace inquired next to Isabella. "The guy at the store said Phineas came through her; he's probably in the cemetery somewhere!" Isabella said as the two searched up and down the cemetery. "Oh God, I hope we find him…" Isabella said with worry prominent in her voice. "I know we will; it'll be alright." Candace said as she held Isabella tightly.

Meanwhile, Phineas was still sitting in the mausoleum; He was in fetal position as he felt tears coming down his face. "Why can't things go back to the way they were?" Phineas wistfully asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling of the small enclosure. Phineas felt so alone, scared and just depressed. "I don't know what I did to deserve this." Phineas sobbed; he than stood up getting ready to leave the mausoleum to continue on his journey with no destination.

Meanwhile, Candace and Isabella were still searching the cemetery. They searched every inch of it. "Well, I don't think he's here." Candace said. "Maybe we should stop searching." Candace said. Isabella's eye's shined of a fiery determination in her eyes "You can go ahead and quit, but I'm not stopping until I find my Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed. She was hell-bent and determined to find Phineas. "Alright, but you shouldn't stay out here too long. You could catch a cold!" Candace gave some sisterly advice." I don't care, just as long as I find Phineas!" Isabella said and she continued on.

Candace went back to the car; she and Linda went home to recuperate. "Mom! Ferb's gone!" Candace noticed that Ferb wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Not him too!" Linda said as she called the police and had another amber alert posted. "This is horrible, my boys are gone!" Linda said a she wiped tears from her eyes. Candace decided to bust out her busting tool, her cell phone and call Phineas' number.

Meanwhile, Phineas had left the mausoleum and was heading towards the Danville city limits. "I'm almost out of this pla-a-ACHOO!" Phineas sneezed; he could that he was catching a cold. Isabella was closing in fast as Phineas was under a tree. "Phineas? Where are you?" He heard a familiar voice calling out to him "Isabella?" He said to himself and sure enough, it was Isabella "There you are!" Isabella said as she approached Phineas. "Phineas Vincent Flynn, you had me worried sick!" Isabella said; just seconds, she sneezed. "I had to say sick." She sniffled. "Isabella, I'm so c-c-cold." Phineas said, shivering. "Maybe if we huddle together for w-w-warmth…"Isabella was shivering as well. The two lovers huddled together when a passing car came by. "Hey, there's that Flynn boy!" The woman in the passenger's seat said. "Little girl, what're you and him doing out here?" The man asked noticing the two huddled together. "Trying t-to s-s-stay alive." Phineas stuttered.

"Oh, you poor little things, here, get in the car, we'll take you home." The woman said. Phineas and Isabella got in the car still huddled together. The man drove off and they drove back past the places that Phineas and Isabella had gone through and finally arrived at Maple Street. Vivian and Linda saw their shivering children in the back seat. "Isabella!" Vivian said, hugging her daughter. "Phineas! Oh, thank God!" Linda said, as she held Phineas tightly. "Thank you so much!" Linda said and paid the two.

"It's no problem, we found them near the city limits; they were huddling together for warmth." The woman said, Candace rolled her eyes. "What'd I tell you, Isabella?" Candace said shaking her head. "I f-f-f-f-found Phineas, that's all that m-m-m-matters." Isabella shivered; Vivian could tell that a cold was coming on. "Here Isa, let's get you out of those clothes." Vivian took Isabella inside, as did Linda with Phineas. After a few minutes, they came back out in their pajamas, blankets draped over them.

"Hey, it stopped raining." Isabella said; she was still cold, but the shivering stopped. "Vivian, I need your help, Ferb's gone too!" Linda said; she was worried about Ferb. "Oh dear; C'mon Isa." Vivian and Isabella went into the Flynn-Fletcher house. "You two should get some rest; it's the only way your cold will go away." Linda said as Phineas and Isabella went into Phineas and Ferb's room and got curled up into bed.


	6. The Dynamic Duo's Duel

_{Beginning of Chapter/Dream}_

Phineas had left the house to find Ferb; he looked through the house and went back out in the soggy streets of Danville. Eventually, he saw a boy run through the woods. He caught a small glimpse of him and he realized it was Ferb. He chased him through the forest until he finally caught him. "Ferb, you're coming home with me now!" Phineas demanded his stepbrother came home. All of a sudden, Ferb pulled out a .44 magnum out and pointed it to his own head. "You made me do this…" Ferb said as he pulled the trigger. Bang.

_{End of Dream}_

Phineas woke with a start; he didn't scream because he didn't want to wake anybody up(I've got to find Ferb) Phineas whispered in his head. He tip-toed past Isabella so he wouldn't wake her. He almost made it to his secret exit, when he heard a familiar voice. "Phineas!" Candace barked as Phineas jumped in shock. "Candace, you scared me." Phineas said catching his breath. "Where do you think you're going?" Candace glared at Phineas. "I'm going to find Ferb!" Phineas said confidently.

"You aren't going anywhere. You've already almost gotten yourself killed once; you're not doing it again." Candace said with motherly intuition. "You don't understand!" Phineas pleaded but Candace wasn't move. "Like I said, you're not going anywhere except back to bed." Candace picked up Phineas and put him back to bed. "Also, just to make sure you don't go anywhere, I'm staying in the room, and I'll be watching you." Candace motioned with her fingers.

"What's all the yelling about?" Isabella sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes. "it's nothing, you can go back to sleep." Candace said while Isabella plopped right back down. Candace pulled up a chair and watched Phineas and Isabella closely, primarily Phineas. Meanwhile, Linda and Vivian were anxiously watching the news, as they were constantly updating on Ferb's amber alert.

"Breaking news regarding the missing 12 year old boy, Ferb Fletcher. Reports coming in suggest Ferb was stopped near Lake Nose about 15 minutes ago; if you have any information regarding him, you are urged to call this number." The news report showed Linda's cell number. All of a sudden, Linda's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Linda anxiously answered. "Is this Linda Flynn-Fletcher?" A man asked, Linda responded with a yes.

We found him, he's wandering the docks by Lake Nose, he's carrying some sort of object with him…" The man said, looking at Ferb. "Oh Lord, we'll be right there!" Linda said as her and Vivian dashed for the door. "Candace, you're in charge until we get back!" Linda shouted quickly as the two got in the car and drove off. Candace, however, had fallen asleep, as guard duty had taken quite a toll on her. Phineas knew this was his only chance to get of bed and look for Ferb.

He put on a shirt, projected a hologram of himself sleeping, and snuck out via his secret exit. "Ferb, I'm going to find you, I swear!" Phineas said as he got on his motorbike that he and Ferb made when they created a motorcycle track. He strapped on his cameo helmet, got on, and began riding. He was making amazing time; he'd already caught up with Linda and Vivian "why does that helmet look so familiar?" Linda asked her silently but continued driving as Phineas sped up.

Meanwhile, Isabella woke up from her little snooze and saw Phineas and Candace sleep. She poked Phineas and her fingers went right through him. (Not again!) Isabella thought as she snuck out of bed; she heard Candace make a noise, but it was just a sleep twitch. She went downstairs, found her shirt in the dryer, put it on, and got out in the secret exit. "Phineas, I'm not losing you again!" Isabella told herself as she grabbed her pink and white helmet, got on her motorbike and drove off.

Like Phineas, Isabella made amazing time catching up to and passing Linda and Vivian and catching Phineas quickly. All of a sudden, Phineas got a text message from the EAS. He looked at it and it said "Missing boy Ferb Fletcher spotted at Lake Nose docks." He felt a fire rise up inside his heart as he and Isabella drove down the road when they saw a sign that read "Lake Nose Docks, 5 Miles" (I'm almost there!) Phineas thought as he continued down the road.

Meanwhile, Candace woke up, she saw 'Phineas' in his bed, and noticed the bed Isabella was in was empty. She poked at Phineas and her fingers went right through him "A hologram? Why that little…" Candace was furious; she stormed downstairs and saw the keys to Vivian's SUV. 'I shouldn't… and yet I must." Candace said as she took the keys and got into Vivian's car. She buckled up, made sure she had her license, and drove off in pursuit of Phineas.

Meanwhile, Phineas had just arrived at the docks where he saw Ferb pacing in a circle. "FERB! FERB!" Phineas called as he ran towards him. "What the? Phineas? Ferb was surprised to see Phineas all the way out there. "Ferb, I found you.Oh, thank God you didn't blow your brains out!" Phineas hugged his brother as tears streamed down his face. All of a sudden, Isabella came running in. "Phineas!" Isabella called out as she ran to him. "Isabella?" Ferb looked at Isabella confused. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Phineas!" Isabella said as she clang closely to Phineas. "I found him, I don't believe it, I found him!" Phineas said so happy to see Ferb again. "Phineas, we've got to head home, I saw our moms heading this way, if they see us, we're dead!" Isabella explained to Phineas. "No, not yet, I want some answers, Ferb!" Phineas stared at Ferb. ;He could tell that Phineas wanted to know why he ran off. Meanwhile, Candace had passed Linda and Vivian and was 2 miles away from Lake Nose. "I've gotcha now!" She said to herself as she floored it. She finally arrived at the Lake Nose docks and saw Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. "PHINEAS!" Candace yelled out; Phineas, Ferb and Isabella saw her heading for them. "H-Hey sis…" Phineas nervously said with the fakest smile Candace had ever seen. "You're gonna be busted like you've never been busted before when Mom gets here!" Candace said; she was furious at Phineas. "But… I found Ferb , and I'm not leaving until I get some answers: why'd you run away?" Phineas desperately wanted to know. "Alright… the reason I left… is YOU." Ferb pointed at Candace. "What?" Candace was offended that Ferb blamed her for all of this. "Why is this MY fault?" Candace asked angrily. "You're blaming this whole mess on me; Phineas has been playing you like a violin this whole time into thinking that's HE'S the good guy in all this!" Ferb said, glaring at Phineas. "STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs which surprised everybody. "I can't believe how stupid you two both of you are acting! All of this is because you both wanted to talk? My God, I've thought I've seen everything, but this is the downright STUPIDEST thing I've ever seen!" Isabella erupted; she'd had enough of Phineas and Ferb's constant bickering and fighting "Isabella… How could you…" Phineas was deeply hurt by Isabella's statement. "YOU need to suck it up and stop being all [Oh woe was me, why as I born]" Isabella pointed at Ferb who felt his anger rising. "and YOU need to think about more than your projects and ask somebody ELSE what they want to do!" Isabella pointed at Phineas who looked beyond hurt. "I've had all I can stand of you butting your big head into where it doesn't belong!" Ferb said a she grabbed Isabella by the collar and punched her in the nose which began bleeding. "Ferb Don't you ever lay a hand on her, you little bastard!" Phineas yelled as his anger finally boiled over. Meanwhile, Linda and Vivian pulled up in the parking lot and saw Vivian's SUV. "Vivian, somebody stole your car!" Linda pointed out as she saw the license plate, but that wasn't all she saw. "Phineas? Isabella? CANDACE?!" She saw her children and Isabella by the dock as Phineas and Ferb were throwing fists and hitting each other with whatever they could find. "PHINEAS, CANDACE!" Linda yelled as all here turned around and saw Linda and Vivian coming towards them. "You two are SO much trouble!" Linda said to Phineas and Candace. "Why are you getting mad at me? I'm the good guy here!" Candace protested but Linda didn't seem moved. "You stole Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's car, and drove all the way out here!" Linda yelled at Candace. "Stop, don't take it out on her, I screwed everything up." Ferb admitted; everyone was shocked by this. "Ferb, this isn't your fault…" Linda said trying to comfort Ferb. "She's right. This isn't your fault, it's both of ours." Phineas admitted, Ferb looked at his brother. "What-What are you talking about?" Ferb asked confused. "Ferb, if it wasn't for me and my big mouth… we… wouldn't be here…" Phineas was choking up; he felt horrible. "This wasn't ever your fault, it's all me… I was being stupid…" Ferb was about to cry. Phineas lunged towards Ferb and clenched him into a hug. "I'm sorry, bro!" Phineas said as he finally let his emotions spill out. "I forgive you." Ferb said as the two hugged. Isabella and Candace soon joined in. "I've never felt so happy…" Linda said wiping a tear from her eyes. She knew that this war… this bad blood between the Flynn-Fletcher family had finally come to an end "It's so great to have you two be friends again!" Isabella said as she tightened her grip on Phineas. "Wait a second, what's all over your nose, Isa?" Vivian asked she saw something when Isabella went over to join the hug. "What, this? It's nothing." Isabella said. Vivian wiped a small portion of her nose and knew it was blood. "Isabella, why do you have a bloody nose?" Vivian asked; she knew Isabella didn't normally get random nosebleeds. "It was me. I got angry and punched her." Ferb sighed; Linda and Vivian gasped. "I don't care; that's all in the past!" Phineas was willing to forgive anything that happened to them in the past week. "Ferb! You know you never lay your hands on a lady!" Linda wasn't very amused by Ferb's little stunt. "Mom, just stop! Do you want to drive him away again?" Phineas asked angrily. He didn't want to lose Ferb again. "No, I don't; I guess we can forget about this." Linda said as her and Vivian held the children closely. Everyone except Vivian and Isabella got in Linda's car and drove back home. "Ferb… this whole ordeal made me think about how lost I'd be without you; I need you more than you need me." Phineas said, happy to have his brother back. "THAT is the stupidest thing you have ever said; I need you just as much as you need me." Ferb said as he playfully punched Phineas in the shoulder. "Ferb… I'm sorry I called you a homewrecker." Candace felt now was a good time as any to come clean. "It's cool; I knew you were upset about Phineas." Ferb said, instantly forgiving her. The clouds had finally lifted over Danville and the sun was shining. Phineas and Ferb, the dynamic duo, were back to together again. STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOUGUE! 


End file.
